The present invention relates wind-operated power generators and wind-wheels therefor.
Wind-operated power generators generally consist of an elevated wind-wheel adapted for rotation about a substantially horizontal axis under the impact of the wind. The wind-wheel is rotatable above a vertical axis so as to maintain the said horizontal axis parallel to the wind direction.
However, there is a risk, particularly with large wind-wheels, that in a strong wind the force exerted on the vanes of the wind-wheel will be so strong that the vanes will be damaged or destroyed. To prevent this happening it has been proposed that the wind-wheel be so constructed as to turn about the vertical axis when particularly strong winds are experienced. The disadvantage of this is that if a fast, rotating wind-wheel is suddenly moved in this way a large girostatic movement is created, which itself tends to damage or destroy the wind-wheel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel construction for a wind-wheel which enables the wheel to turn out of a strong wind without damage.